Live Saver
by didiong
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Bizarre Love Triangle " And every day my confusion grows Every time I see you falling I get down on my knees and pray I'm waiting for the final moment You say the words that I can't say"
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: This character belong to Aoyama Gosho**

**Title: Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1**

**Genre: Romance, Teeneger**

**Please Enjoy and Review **

Mata biru detektif cerewet yang sedang tertidur ini tertutup rapat dengan damai seolah masalah yang ada tidak akan pernah mengganggu mimpi indahnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hanya dengan melihat wajahnya damai seperti itu sudah membuat hatiku tenang. Hembusan nafas teraturnya membuat aku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya. Wajah laki-laki yang selama ini melindungiku dengan pertaruhan nyawa sendiri. Wajah yang membuat hati ku bergetar dan bingung. "Shiho, jangan pergi! Ku mohon" Eh? Dia memimpikan ku? 'Tenang saja Kudo-kun aku akan selalu di sisimu' gumam ku sambil mengelus pelan rambut hitam pria cerdas ini.

"Shiho-chan? Suara seorang wanita yang ku kenal di balik pintu kamar Shinichi yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat. "Ya? Ada apa Yukiko-nee?" Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang bertanya mengapa aku memanggil ibu Shinichi dengan neechan? Cukup mudah uuh itu karena Yukiko-nee tidak mau di panggil tante, dia masih mengangap dirinya muda dan belum siap di panggil tante. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu kepada Shin-chan? Sehingga Shiho-chan betah berlama-lama memperhatikannya?" Godanya kepada ku dengan wajah ceria "eh? Tidak kok.. Tadi Kudo-kun hanya sedikit menggigau" aku rasa wajah ku mulai memanas sekarang dan ini tidak bagus jika Yukiko-nee melihat muka ku merah "apa kau sakit shiho-chan? Wajah mu merah? Atau jangan-jangan..." Ibu 1 anak ini terus menggodaku "ah tidak! Sepertinya hari sudah mulai malam, dan mungkin profesor akan mencariku, jadi sebaiknya aku pulang, oyasumi neechan" tingkah ku yang tiba-tiba aneh membuat neechan 1 ini tersenyum geli 'ah ini benar memalukan' batinku "iya, oyasumi Shiho-chan, datanglah besok berkunjung karena besok aku dan Yusaku akan kembali ke Amerika "ah.. Iya besok aku akan mengunjungi mu bersama profesor" aku keluar dari kamar Kudo Shinichi dan berjalan dengan berbagai perasaan tercampur, kenapa hati ku tenang ketika aku di dekat detektif sombong itu, dan kenapa aku harus senang ketika dia memimpikan ku. Tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah profesor, merogoh saku ku dan mengambil kunci rumah yang memang sudah di buat duplikat oleh profesor karena aku selalu pulang ketika dia sudah tertidur 'driiit' suara pintu berderit, dengan langkah pelan aku melangkah menuju laboratorium sekaligus kamar tidur ku. Setelah mengganti pakaian santai dengan piyama tidur akhirnya mata ku menyerah, tertidur tanpa mimpi buruk seperti biasanya mungkin itu akan terjadi malam ini.

"Shiho.. Bangun.." Pria itu mengguncang pundak ku pelan, membuka gorden dan membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi masuk membangunkan ku.. Tunggu dulu! Pria itu? Oh tidak! Kenapa dia bisa sampai ke kamar ku? Aku segera bangkit melihat memastikan "baguslah kau sudah bangun" dia tersenyum lembut kepada ku. Astaga! Kenapa dia bisa membuat jantung ku berdebar secepat ini. "Oh.. Seharusnya aku mengunci pintu semalam, karena detektif dari timur pun sekarang bisa menjadi seorang stalker" ucapku mencoba dengan nada sarkastik seperti biasa untuk menyembunyikan debaran jantung ini "hoihoi.. Aku kesini karena ibu terus mengoceh untuk menjemput kau dan profesor, terimakasih kepadaku karena seorang profesor saja tidak bisa membangunkan putri tidur ini" ada nada mengejek dalam bicaranya, aku sedikit kaget, selelap itu kah tidurku sehingga profesor saja menyerah membangunkan ku. "Yasudalah sekarang cepatlah bersiap karena kita akan sarapan bersama dengan ibu dan ayah ku" dia tersenyum lembut.. 'Detektif bodoh bisakah kau berhenti bersikap manis seperti ini? Ini membuat jantungku semakin kencang berdebar' "yaya dan bisakah kau keluar sekarang tuan detektif? Karena aku tidak bisa bersiap jika kau masih disini" dia tetap tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya dan menutupnya seiring dengan langkah kaki yang menjauh 'fyuu.. Shiho! Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh didepannya' setelah jantung ku berdetak dengan damai akhirnya aku mulai bersiap.

"Shin-chan? Mana Shiho? Bukannya tadi kau membangunkannya?" Tanya Yukiko ketika Shinichi hanya turun seorang diri "uh oh itu dia menyuruhku pergi karena dia baru akan bersiap-siap di kamarnya" Shinichi hanya menjawab seperlunya pertanyaan ibunya. 'Drrrt drrrt drrrt' handphone Shinichi bergetar, Shinichi merogoh kantung blazer birunya dan membuka flip handphonenya ''You've got mail'' Shinichi membuka email yang baru dia dapat ''Shinichi, dimana kau? Aku dan Ayah akan segera kesana'' ''haaah'' Shinichi menghela nafas berat, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia akan cangung setiap berdampingan bersama Shiho dan Ran dalam 1 waktu 'apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Shinichi terdiam dan tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa di depan wanita yang dia cintai dan wanita yang dia jaga

**Author note**: my first note maaf jika terlalu pendek, flame? Atau masukan silahkan review. Guess juga bisa review :). Oya ini update dari handphone jadi maaf jika terlalu pendek atau banyak typo. Jaaneh minna san~


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: all character mentioned in this story belong to Aoyama Gosho**

Chapter 2

Title: Part Of Live Saver

Genre: Hurt, Romance, Teen

Words: 1,085

**REVIEW AND ENJOY **

* * *

-"Terimakasih Eri, Mouri, Ran oya Terimakasih juga Profesor dan Shiho mau membantu kami dari tadi pagi. terimakasih kalian semua mau menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kami berangkat, iyakan sayang?" Tanya Yukiko kepada suaminya dan dijawab dengan anggukan tenang dari penulis novel terkenal Night Baron. "Dan Shin-chan akur lah dengan Shiho, kalian berdua selalu berselisih paham" Shinichi hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. ibunya memang selalu suka menggoda dirinya. Yukiko dan Yusaku berjalan menuju seorang pramugari cantik yang akan mengecek tiket keberangkatan penumpang.

-"Shinichi, sejak kapan kau pulang dari kasus 'rumit' mu itu!" Ran meminta penjelasan sambil menarik tangan Shinichi menuju Cafetaria yang ada di bandara. "Errr.. Aku belum bisa cerita sekarang kepada mu Ran, yang pasti setelah ini. Ummm.. A a aku akan selalu di samping mu" Shinichi mengucapkan kalimat pendek gugupnya dengan menggenggam tangan Ran yang berada di atas meja, rasanya sekarang mata Ran sudah mulai memanas dan isinya mungkin akan tumpah kapan pun, tetapi bukan tangis sedih karena merindukan detektif gila analisis ini, tangisnya lebih menuju terharu karena teman masa kecilnya ini akan selalu bersamanya sekarang dan dia bisa melanjutkan aktifitas sekolah bersama Shinichi seperti biasanya. "Baka, Jadi, kapan kau akan mulai masuk lagi kesekolah? Jodie sensei selalu menanyakan tentang mu" tanya Ran dengan antusias "aku akan mulai bersekolah besok dan sepertinya kita akan kedatangan murid baru" Shinichi kini melirik Shiho dan Profesor yang tadi mengikuti mereka dari belakang, sedangkan Sonoko memilih pulang kerumah karena keluarga besar Suzuki sedang ada rapat besar membahas jebakan untuk penangkapan Kaitou Kid selanjutnya. "Kau adalah Miyano Shiho kan?" tanya Ran sambil berjalan menuju meja yang di pesan oleh Shiho dan Profesor "Emm.. wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang" Ran bergumam kecil tapi cukup jelas untuk Shiho dengar. "uh.. oh soal itu sebenarnya aku masih memiliki hubungan relatif dengan Ai-kun tapi hanya hubungan jauh dan kami tidak terlalu dekat oya jika kau ada keperluan dengan ku kau bisa datang kerumah Profesor karena mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disana mengingat Profesor sekarang tinggal sendirian" Shiho menjawab dengan nada setenang mungkin untuk meyakinkan Ran dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan "Oke, baiklah Ran-kun dan Shiho-kun kalian mungkin akan lebih mengenal besok, karena mulai besok Shiho-kun akan bersekolah bersama kau dan Shinichi" Profesor mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Ran dari Shiho. "yak.. baiklah Profesor, aku akan mengantar Ran, ayo Ran kita pergi sekarang" Shinichi menarik tangan Ran dan meninggalkan Shiho dan Profesor yang melenggang ke arah kasir untuk membayar makanan yang tadi mereka pesan.

xxxx

-'TOK TOK' Shinichi mulai tidak sabar dengan hanya mengetuk pintu dan akhirnya mulai berteriak memanggil orang yang ada di dalam rumah bertingkat dua tersebut "Shihooo! Profesor! Bisakah kalian lebih cepat membukakannya aku mulai membeku disini" teriak Shinichi semakin menjadi-jadi 'Kreeet' Shiho membukakan pintu untuk detektif tidak tahu malu ini dengan muka merah karena marah "Bisakah kau bertamu dengan sedikit sopan tantei kun! Detektif memang tidak sabaran ya" Shiho menyeringai untuk menyindir sedangkan Shinichi hanya bisa diam dan tidak bergerak, dia lupa bahwa pintu rumah yang barusan dia ketuk itu adalah pintu rumah seekor macan yang siap memangsanya hidup-hidup. "ah.. gomen, lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati untuk masuk ke kandang macan" Shinichi mengucapkan kata-katanya sambil tersenyum berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dengan wanita mantan organisasi didepannya ini. "Oh... Shinichi kau datang di waktu yang tepat! Shiho-kun baru saja selesai memasak Kari spesial malam ini dan sepertinya dia masak terlalu banyak sehingga kau bisa menghabiskannya" Profesor muncul di balik badan Shiho dan menarik tangan Shinichi masuk untuk mencegah hal-hal aneh terjadi dengan detektif muda tersebut. "ah.. iya Profesor kebetulan aku belum makan dari tadi' Shinichi melenggang masuk meninggalkan Shiho yang masih berkutat dengan pembicaraan menusuk yang ditujukan kepada pria yang diam-diam dia cintai.

-"Itadakimasu!" Shinchi makan dengan lahapnya memakan semua makanan yang telah Shiho buat "kau memang pintar memasak Shiho, tidak salah jika aku lebih memilih makan disini dibandingkan dengan makan di restoran" Wajah putih milik Shiho mulai merona 'Baka kau Shinichi!, kalau kau begini terus aku bisa tambah sulit melupakan perasaan ku padamu!' Shiho mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati "itu hanya karena detektif muda ini tidak mau mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak, benar? Uh dan sepertinya aku tidak ingat rumah ini sudah menjadi panti bagi detektif pelit sepertimu" Profesor seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan cekcok ini, tapi tetap saja ini terlalu berisik untuk hanya menjadi candaan dan terlalu lucu untuk di jadikan pertengkaran. "ano.. Shinchi-kun, Shiho-kun kalian besok akan mulai bersekolah sebaiknya kalian mulai beristirahat dibandingkan berdebat seperti itu" Profesor lagi-lagi mencoba membuat sepasang muda-mudi ini diam "baiklah Profesor, sebaiknya aku pulang aku takut jika lebih lama disini, macan penunggu rumah ini akan semakin mengamuk, Janeh" Shinchi mulai berlalu menuju pintu "Bagus, dengan perginya Kudo-kun aku bisa bernafas legah karena masih bisa menyimpan persediaan makanan dirumah ini" kali ini Shinichi benar-benar memancing Shiho untuk marah tapi Shinichi sudah menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan berjalan dengan sumringah khas miliknya.

xxxx

-"Ohayougozaimasu minna-san" Jodie mulai menyapa murid-murid di kelas 2-A "pagi ini kalian akan kedatangan 2 orang murid baru uh tidak tidak sepertinya hanya 1 murid baru karena murid 1nya kalian tentu sudah kenal" lanjut Jodie sensei yang di sambut riuh oleh anak-anak di kelas itu "baiklah Kudo-san dan Miyano-san silahkan kalian masuk dan mengenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Suasana mendadak sunyi ketika blonde stoberi dan detektif muda masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tadinya riuh. "ohayou minna-san!" sapa Shinichi hangat dan disambut teriakan dari wanita-wanita penggemar Kudo Shinichi dikelas itu "Kudo-kun!" teriak mereka tertahan. "Shinichi!" Ran mulai menangis terharu, tidak menyangka teman masa kecilnya ini akan benar-benar kembali setelah setengah tahun lebih meninggalkannya untuk alasan kasus yang tidak jelas, lain dengan Shinichi, Shiho lebih diam berusaha tenang mencoba untuk tersenyum menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya karena cemburu kepada detektif tidak peka ini "selanjutnya, Miyano-kun silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Jodie sensei tersenyum hangat "ohayougozaimasu minna, hajimemashite watashi wa Miyano Shiho desu, dozo yoroshiku" Kali ini gantian siswa putra yang terpekik tertahan, terpesona dengan blonde stroberi yang tersenyum err.. lebih tepatnya menyeringai di depan kelas, para siswa mulai berbisik-bisik mencoba membuat taruhan untuk merebut hati Shiho, sedangkan para siswi di kelas itu.. ah sudalah kalian pasti sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan kembalinya idolah mereka ke sekolah.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Balasan Review:**

- Oshiriko-san : makasih banyak! arigatou! xD

- Nounaxx : makasih atas perhatiannya, arigatou! xD

**Author Note :** hai-hai! Minna maaf saya kelamaan update padahal saya pendatang baru di fanfict ini, kali ini ceritanya saya coba panjangkan dan saya tetap mengharapkan reviewan para pembaca sekalian, guess juga bisa berkomentar kok, tapi cantumkan nama supaya bisa dibalas ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer** : all character mentioned in this fic belong to Aoyama Gosho

**Chapter 3**

**Pair**: ShinxShi

**Genre**: Hurt,Romance,Teen

**Words**: 1,019

**REVIEW AND ENJOY**

Shiho POV

-''Yo~ shiho-san, kau mau aku temani berkeliling sekolah ini?" Lagi-lagi siswa kelas ini menggangguku. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan ku menikmati suasana baru kelas walau sebentar, "Shiho, kau mau ikut bersama kami?" Dan aku rasa hari ku tidak akan lebih buruk dibandingkan melihat pria ini bersama wanita dari kantor detektif itu, ditambah aku tidak mau mengganggu hubungannya meskipun aku ingin mengacaukannya seperti aku mengacaukan hidupnya dulu. aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiannya lagi, "Aku rasa tidak Tantei-kun, aku akan berkeliling dan melihat-lihat sekolah ini bersama akai-kun" Rasanya kalimat ku cukup untuk menolak detektif dari timur ini. "HoiHoi-_- kau kenapa sih? Jika kau memang tidak suka dengan kehadiran ku, kau tetap saja tidak perlu menggunakan nada sakasrtik itu" Dia berlalu mengamit tangan Ran dan membanting keras pintu di belakangnya "Baiklah Akai-kun, bisakah kau menunjukan ku jalan menuju UKS di sekolah ini?" Tentu saja, aku tidak mau benar-benar berkeliling sekolah ini bersama dengan pria misterius ini. aku hanya ingin menghindar dari Kudo-kun "baiklah, jika kau memang benar mau menghindar berkeliling bersama ku" Astaga! Dari mana pria ini mengetahui jalan pikiran ku? Ah sudahlah dia mengetahuinya itu lebih baik jadi aku tidak perlu akting sakit di depannya. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju UKS tanpa pembicaraan apapun.

-"Baiklah, Shiho-san kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang dan menjauh dari detektif maniak kasus itu". Apakah perasaan ku segitu jelasnya? Atau pria ini benar-benar seorang peramal handal Dan jika perasaan ku benar-benar segitu jelasnya bisa dilihat bahkan dengan orang baru ku kenal, berarti seorang Kudo Shinichi memang pantas menerima gelar tidak peka. Aku memasuki ruangan UKS, melepaskan sepatu ku mengganti dengan sendal ruangan, bau obat-obatan langsung tercium di hidung ku, dan seorang perawat di UKS menghampiri ku "Siapa nama mu?" Tanyanya lembut, "Shiho Miyano, bisakah saya beristirahat sebentar disini? Kepala saya sedikit terasa sakit". Setelah menunggu anggukan darinya aku menduduki kasur di ruangan itu dan perlahan mulai mencoba tidur untuk menenangkan pikiran ku, perawat UKS menyenggol lengan ku "Miyano-san, jika kau benar-benar sakit, kau bisa menelpon wali murid dan meminta izin pulang, kau benar-benar terlihat tidak bersemangat" Ujarnya lembut. "ah iie, aku hanya ingin beristirahat dan pula mungkin orang-orang dirumah ku sedang keluar". Yaa.. Belakangan ini memang Profesor sering keluar rumah, karena bibi Fusae selalu meminta bantuannya untuk memperbaiki beberapa barang, tapi aku rasa itu hanya akal-akalan bibi Fusae agar bisa dekat dengan Profesor Agasa, hihihi..

-Memikirkan Profesor Agasa dan bibi Fusae membuatku lupa akan Shinichi, aku tertidur setelah itu hingga bel pergantian pelajaran membangunkan ku, aku melirik jam tangan dan waktu menunjukan pukul 13.00 berarti aku sudah melewatkan jam makan siang, aku bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju perawat tadi untuk berpamitan, berjalan menujuk kelas 2-A, memperkirakan apa yang sedang di lakukan Shinichi bersama dengan Ran, aku... 'BRAK' "auuu.." Aku memijit dahi ku yang sakit terhantam bola kaki "kau baik-baik saja Shiho?" Tanya laki-laki itu, ah sudahlah aku tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut, aku tau dia pria maniak kasus yang tadi aku pikirkan "woii Shinichi! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Cepat ambil bolanya", Teriak segerombolan suara di belakangnya dengan suara langkah yang mendekat, aku berdiri tidak mengubris tangan Shinichi dan membersihkan rok serta blazer ku yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkena debu "Ternyata tantei-kun kita ini sudah kehilangan keahlian bola kakinya" aku tersenyum menyindir dan berlalu, aku tidak tahan berlama-lama disini melihat ekspresi kesalnya yang lucu dan.. Aku rasa aku senang dia sedang tidak berada di kelas berduaan dengan Mouri-san.

-"Shiho-san, kau sudah baikan? Akai-kun bilang tadi kau sakit dan minta di antar ke UKS, dia juga bilang demam mu tinggi" 2 orang teman sebangku yang lebih tepatnya duduk di depan diriku dan Shinichi ini benar-benar terlihat khawatir dengan ku dan sialnya akai itu! Dia berlalu di samping ku dengan seringai "ah iie, aku baik-baik saja, Mouri-san, Suzuki-san" aku mencoba untuk tersenyum "sudalah! Kau bisa memanggil ku Sonoka dan dia Ran saja" Suzuki.. Maksud ku Sonoko membuka pembicaraan, ini pembicaraan pertama ku dengan siswi di kelas ini kecuali dengan Ran tentunya. "Baiklah, Sonoko, Ran, terimakasih sudah menanyakan ku, oya dan dimana Jodie-sensei?" Tanya ku pada mereka, karena suasana kelas yang begitu gaduh "Jodie-sensei sedang rapat guru sekarang, Shiho, kau belum makan kan?" Sonoko mengamit tangan ku dan Ran keluar kelas, menuju kantin. Kami memilih beberapa menu ringan dan minuman dingin, memulai pembicaraan antar wanita dan menggosipkan pria hotnya Sonoko, tak terasa makanan di piring kami mulai habis, kami membayar makanan dan berlalu menuju kelas menunggu jam pulang.

-Shinichi kembali ke kelas masih dengan seragam club sepakbola, dia kembali untuk mengambil tasnya dan menanyakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru oh ya dia juga meminta maaf atas aksiden bola tadi siang. Aku tidak terlalu perduli, aku berniat berpura-pura marah padanya hari ini, jarang sekali kan detektif sombong ini mau meminta maaf? Ini kesempatan hebat aku rasa. "Ran, bisakah kau temui aku di koridor sekolah setelah ini?" Dia akhirnya menyerah meminta maaf padaku dan menghampiri Ran. "Memangnya kenapa? Tapi b.. baiklah" wajah Ran terlihat bersemu selanjutnya tentu saja Ran dan Shinichi pergi bersama. Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat mengganggu privasi mereka tetapi.. Aku terlalu penasaran, akhirnya aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap sekarang di bangku taman yang sudah sepi, Tapi,,, Hey! Shinichi! Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. 'Tar' aku tak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga yang diletakkan di atas meja taman, vas bunga itu pecah, seiring dengan sakitnya hati ku. aku tidak lagi perduli Shinichi melihat ku atau tidak, aku berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua dibelakang ku.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Author Note**: fyuu.. Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai, maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan rada lama saya akan mencoba cepat update, saya masih menerima kritikan dan flame membangun dan yah terima kasih untuk Laras yang telah membantu mengedit cerita ini dimulai dari chapter 2. For the last Thanks

**Balas Review : **

**Bunshin : Arigatou banyak-banyak xD jadi semangat**

**Shin Kudo : terimakasih kedepannya di usahakan cepet update, kalo tugas-tugas sekolah **

**kosong saya akan berusaha cepat nulis**

**Zarzar : Arigatou **

**Gouto Chiaki : Arigatou saya akan coba perbaiki **** dan sekali lagi arigatou **


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : All character mentioned in this fiction belong to Aoyama Gosho**

**Chapter 4 : Pain**

**Word: 1,28**

**Genre:** **teeneger**

**Character :** **Shiho M, Shinichi K, Ran M**

**Enjoy Reading!**

"Shiho, kau tidak lelah?" Seorang detektif SMA dengan terengah-engah tetap berusaha mengejar wanita yang namanya telah beberapa kali ia coba panggil dan berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku? Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku sedang tidak ingin kau ganggu" kali ini Shiho sudah geram dan menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi Shiho, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau marah padaku" Shinichi menggenggam tangan Shiho. ia mencoba untuk membuat wanita ini memperhatikannya dan segera menyelesaikan masalah yang ia sendiri tidak tau duduk persoalannya.

Shinichi menatap lurus mata wanita yang kini telah secara penuh memperhatikannya, mencoba mencari tau apa penyebab kekesalan wanita yang berdiri di depannya.

Shiho hanya diam, ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan mulai berbicara. Tapi ia akhirnya hanya memandang mata detektif SMA di depannya. Melepaskan tangannya, Kembali menyusuri jalan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu mau kemana.

"Shinichi..."

"Kali ini bisakah kau membiarkan ku sendiri?Aku sedang tidak ingin kau ganggu"

Angin sepoi-sepoi sore ini cukup tenang untuk membuat Shiho sedikit melupakan sakit di dalam hatinya. Ia terus berjalan dan beberapa kali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mendapat kehangatan. Wanita ini tau kalau dirinya tidak akan tahan dengan dingin, tapi rasanya kali ini ia akan melanggar peraturan yang dia buat.

xxxx

''Kemana Shiho? Ini sudah menjelang malam" Profesor kembali menekan-nekan tombol handphone nya berharap wanita berkulit tan ini akan mengangkat telponnya.

Profesor mengambil jaketnya, mengambil kunci mobil nya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menelpon dirinya, dengan nomer yang tidak dia kenal, tapi rasanya ini nomer telpon umum

"Moshi-moshi! Siapa ini?"

"Maaf anda mengenal wanita yang bernama Shiho Miyano?" Suara pria di seberang sana,

"Ya, saya walinya. Siapa ini? Dan dimana dia? Bisakah saya berbicara dengannya",

"Justru itu yang mau saya bicarakan, wanita Miyano ini sekarang berada di rumah sakit Beika, dia pingsan dijalan",

"Astaga! Di mana dia sekarang?".

xxxx

'Tap tap tap' Shinichi dan Profesor berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang UGD. Beberapa kali Shinichi menabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia tidak perduli dan terus mempertahankan kecepatannya.

"Shiho.. Mana dia?"

"Hey Shinichi, tenanglah sedikit ini dirumah sakit!", Profesor menegurnya dengan sedikit berbisik". kau terlalu berlebihan dengan berteriak, kau kan bisa menanyakan pada bagian informasi di UGD ini".

"Ah iya Profesor, gomenneh" Shinichi tersipu malu dengan sikapnya barusan.

Mereka berdua sekarang berjalan dengan sedikit tenang dari sebelumnya, seorang wanita paruh baya menanyakan keperluan mereka.

xxxx

"Shiho" panggil Profesor lembut. Mengusap puncak kepala gadis ini, berharap gadis ini akan membuka matanya. Shinichi menunggu di belakang Profesor, menatap Shiho lurus.

Dalam.

"Profesor, menurut mu apakah aku bersalah?"

"Atas dasar apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksud mu Shinichi"

"Bersalah untuk.."

Tangan Shiho menunjukan pergerakan, matanya dengan perlahan terbuka. Buram, tapi dia tau di depannya adalah bayangan Profesor, benar dan disampingnya tentu saja Shinichi. Apa?! Shinichi?! Setelah beberapa saat penglihatannya membaik dan dia benar tentu saja itu Profesor dan Tetangganya.

"Profesor, aku dirumah sakit kan?" Untuk seorang ilmuwan menyadari dirinya di rumah sakit tentu hal yang mudah.

"Ya, dan kenapa kau bisa sekonyol ini Shiho? Ini tidak seperti dirimu" Profesor tidak menuntut jawaban ia hanya ingin sedikit membuat hatinya legah melihat gadis ini selamat

"Aku.. Aku tadi hanya mencari angin segar, Maafkan aku Profesor. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ia ikut kemari?" Shiho jelas menunjukan ia tidak senang dengan kehadiran Shinichi.

"Oh..mm oke jika kau tidak mau aku disini, aku akan pulang, maaf telah mengganggu mu. Oya profesor kau bisa menungguinya aku akan pulang dan menjemput pakaian kalian" Shinichi mencoba bersabar kali ini. Berdebat dengan gadis yang sedang sakit tidak akan berguna pikirnya. Ia mulai melangkah untuk pergi.

"Tidak.."

"Tunggu.. Kudo-kun.. Maafkan aku, terimakasih telah datang".

Shinichi berbalik dan tersenyum lembut, ia menghambur ke arah Shiho dan memeluk gadis itu lembut, Erat.

"Shiho, memikirkan penyebab kau marah membuat aku frustasi, tolong jangan marah lagi pada ku. Aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan macan hari ini, jadi Shi.."

"Hey Shinichi kau sedang tidak ingin mengajak ku ribut disinikan? Detektif sepertimu memang tidak seharusnya di percaya".

"Shiho aku hanya bercanda"

"Oke terimakasih tapi aku butuh kau Shinichi.."

Shinichi bernapas lega,

"Untuk segera pergi dari sini!" Astaga! Ia benar-benar membuat blonde strawberi ini marah. Tapi kali ini ia bertahan dengan tetap duduk di samping Shiho dan bersiap-siap menggantungkan nyawanya di sini, 'setidaknya jika dia membunuh ku disini, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit' pikirnya.

"Kau!-_- sudahlah, aku lapar, bisakah kau carikan aku makanan? Oya untuk Profesor belikan salad ya".

'He-he-he.. Sakit pun ia tetap membuat aku kelaparan' Profesor tersenyum pahit.

'Wanita ini...' Shinichi menahan untuk membalasnya, ia yakin dalam kondisi seperti ini wanita-cantik didepannya-benar-benar butuh istirahat yang cukup dan butuh untuk melupakan masalahnya tadi.

"Oke, jaaneh~ tunggulah, aku akan bergerak dengan cepat" Shinichi pergi meninggalkan Shiho dan Profesor di depannya.

Sepeninggalan Shinichi, Shiho menghela napas "Profesor, apakah kau dan bibi Fusae pernah salah paham?" Shiho tidak butuh jawaban dari Profesor ia hanya butuh teman untuk berbicara sekarang.

"Kau tau.. Cinta tidak selalu berjalan lancar, dan cinta tidak pula terlalu menyusahkan, kau hanya perlu lebih sabar Shiho-kun" Profesor mengelus rambut Shiho dengan lembut. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan hati gadis yang selalu menemaninya.

Cukup lama mereka hanya diam. Profesor menunggu apakah gadis ini akan menanyakan sesuatu lagi.

Akhirnya hanya butiran bening mengalir dari pipi tan gadis ini. Wajah putihnya pias, Pucat.

Profesor terus menggenggam tangan Shiho, ia mencoba kata-kata yang bisa menenangkan untuk membuat butiran itu berhenti

xxxx

Shiho melirik siluet Shinichi di balik pintu. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan nya. berusaha untuk tenang menyambut pria ini.

Shinichi masuk mengenakan Turtleneck berwarna abu-abu yang sepadan dengan celana hitamnya. Ia membawa beberapa bungkus makanan dan tas yang entah isinya apa.

"Ini aku bawakan kau pakaian ganti".

Wajah Shiho memerah "apa? Kau membuka lemari ku huh? Kau sudah jadi detektif mesum huh?"

"Hoi-hoi tenang dulu. Aku membelinya tadi. Aku tidak tega melihatmu kedinginan disini, lagi pula dokter bilang kau butuh istirahat untuk malam ini"

Shiho sedikit tersanjung dengan sikap manis laki-laki ini, melupakan kejadian yang tadi tak sengaja di lihatnya di sekolah.

"Dan shiho.. Mmm.. Cepatlah bersekolah" Shinichi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Meninggalkan Shiho dan Profesor dengan senyum malu. Ia bingung kenapa berbicara seperti itu tadi.. Tapi hatinya sudah sedikit tenang melihat gadis itu mengagah dengan ucapannya barusan.

'Gadis ini, mungkin akan memaafkan ku' senyum kembali terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. Berlalu dengan tenang melewati beberapa orang yang telah selesai menghabiskan jam berkunjungnya..

**Author note: **gomenneh~ belakangan ini kurang bersemangat menulis karna minimnya review. Saya merasa tidak ada yg membaca tulisan saya. Mungkin krna tidak bagus atau apa :') at last terimakasih untuk adik, dan teman-teman saya yg mau ikut dalam mengoreksi cerita ini. Dan trimakasih untuk dukungan oleh kk I.C di solo :)

**Balas Review : **

Bluerose : terimakasih banyak! :) dan terimakasih telah membaca cerita saya


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer : All character mentioned belong to Aoyama Gosho**

**Chapter 5: me and you**

**Word:**

**Character: Shiho M, Shinichi K**

**Enjoy Reading!**

"Ohayougozaimasu", Shinichi menyapa hangat Shiho yang sudah bersekolah hari ini. Ini hari pertamanya bersekolah setelah 3 hari absen.

Selama 3 hari kemarin, Shinichi Nyaris hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama Shiho kecuali ketika bersekolah.

"Ohayou Kudo-kun", Shiho menutup gerbang rumah Profesor dan menyusul Shinichi yang telah menunggu di depannya.

"Ogenki Desuka huh?" Shinichi mencoba berbasa-basi, ia tahu pertanyaan ini akan terdengar aneh. Setelah 3 hari ia selalu mengikuti perkembangan Shiho, tentu ia tahu hari ini Shiho dalam kondisi prima.

"Berbasa-basi huh Kudo-kun?" Shiho masih tetap menatap lurus jalan di depannya tidak tertarik untuk melihat pria di sebelahnya.

"He-he-he" Shinichi kehilangan kata-kata terhadap wanita dingin ini.

Mereka berjalan menuju kesekolah tanpa pembicaraan berarti hanya berkisar tentang bagaimana keadaan Shonen-tantei.

"Hey, Shiho, kau tau bahwa Mitsuhiko-kun mencintai mu bukan?"

"Huh? Tsuburaya-kun? Tentu aku tau. Aku peka tidak seperti seseorang?"

"Haa? Siapa yang tidak peka?"

"Ntah.." Shiho mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tapi kau tidak mencintainya kan?"

"Tentu tidak, Aku bukan pedofil, tapi kalau kau.. Mmm.. Ada kemungkinan kau benar-benar menyukai Yoshida-kun"

"Eh? Baka! Aku juga bukan pedofil" Shinichi mengerang kesal.

Mereka berdua mulai memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Beberapa orang menyapa mereka yang terlihat akur hari ini, tanpa sindiran atau kalimat-kalimat sarkatik-setidaknya tidak se heboh biasanya-.

Ketika mereka menaiki tangga dan berjalan melewati koridor yang menuju kelas 2-A, mereka berpapasan dengan Ran dan Sonoko.

Ran hanya diam, ia tampak tergesa-tega, sehingga tidak memperhatikan pria-idamannya-lewat.

"Woy, mau kemana mereka?"

"Entah, kenapa? naluri detektif mu mulai bekerja? Sepertinya kedatanganmu benar-benar akan merepotkan ya" Shiho berlalu tidak perduli dengan Shinichi dibelakangnya.

"Hoihoi, matte yo!" Shinichi akhirnya memilih ke kelas dulu meletakkan ranselnya setelah itu ia akan turun kebawah dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

xxxx

Ruangan kelas ternyata sunyi. Mau tidak mau Shiho akhirnya mengikuti Shinichi. Ia tidak ingin bertangung jawab jika di kelas ini terjadi kehilangan.

Mereka kembali melewati koridor. Sesampainya di bawah mereka melihat kerumunan siswa Teitan sedang berkumpul.

"Hey ada apa disini?" Shinichi bertanya dengan seorang siswa disana.

"Ada kasus pembunuhan di toilet, pelakunya tidak diketahui. Tapi yang jelas yang terbunuh adalah guru 'gorila' kesayangan kita" ucap anak itu dengan air muka sedih.

Mata Shinichi membesar, dia menyerobot masuk di antara hiruk pikuk penasaran para siswa-siswi SMA Teitan.

Shinichi menghampiri Inspektur Megure yang terlihat sedang memeriksa hasil forensik bersama dengan officer Takagi

xxxx

Kasus telah selesai, ini bukanlah kasus pembunuhan seperti yang biasa terjadi, ini murni bunuh diri. Di duga Sensei bunuh diri karena frustasi. calon istrinya meninggal dunia beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Shinichi menghampiri Ran yang sekarang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Ia menyentuh pipi gadis itu lembut untuk membangunkannya dari lamunan panjang gadis itu.

Ran terhenyak, ia menoleh pada orang yang telah menyentuh pipinya barusan, berdiri dan menghambur kedalam pelukan orang itu, menumpahkan semua isi hatinya.

"Aku.. Seharusnya.. Kemarin tidak ikut berbicara tentang... istrinya Sensei" Ran berusaha berbicara di tengah isakan tangisnya

"Kau berbicara dengannya? Tentang apa?" Shinichi tidak berniat mengulas lebih jauh tentang masalah ini tapi nalurinya tentu tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Aku.. Berbicara padanya kemarin, ia terlihat lesu, seperti pikirannya sedang kacau, akhirnya aku menegurnya dan mengajaknya bercanda, se..sensei" Ran terdiam sejenak mencoba untuk mengulang rekaan kejadian kemarin yang dia alami.

"Sensei.. Bilang dia akan menemui istrinya, aku tidak tahu jika istrinya telah berpulang lebih dahulu ja..jadi aku menyemangatinya dan bilang untuk secepatnya menjemputnya" Ran kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Shinichi. Membuat pakaian pria ini sedikit basah. Tapi ia hanya diam, tidak berkomentar dan membiarkan Ran menangis sepuasnya.

xxxx

Shiho tertegun, ia ingin menghibur Mouri-san tapi rasanya Shinichi lebih gadis itu butuhkan ketimbang dirinya.

Shiho berjalan lesu dengan muka muram menuju kelas. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya memikirkan kakaknya Miyano Akemi, melihat Ran menangis membuatnya mengingat wajah kakaknya yang telah berusaha memisahkan dirinya dengan organisasi terkutuk itu.

"Yo!" Akai menepuk pundak Shiho pelan.

"Ada apa kau mengganggu ku?" Kali ini Shiho benar-benar terlihat seperti ratu es.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajak mu pulang bersama setelah ini, apa kau mau?"

Shiho mempertimbangkan sejenak, dan mengiyakan ajakan pria ini.

"Oke, kau bisa menungguku di gerbang sekolah setelah ini, aku akan mengambil izin ekstrakulikuler hari ini, kau bisa menunggu ku kan?"

"Ya, tentu jika tidak terlalu lama" Shiho berlalu dan duduk di bangkunya bersama Shinichi yang tepat di samping jendela. Ia melihat Ran dan Shinichi yang sedang sibuk bercengkrama dengan akrab

Shiho mengalihkan perhatiannya kali ini, melihat majalah-majalah fashion edisi minggu ini. Karena hari ini terjadi kasus dan line polisi masih terlilit kuat dengan TKP jadi para siswa di ijinkan untuk pulang lebih awal.

xxxx

"Shinichi.. Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan waktu itu?" Ran menuntut jawaban detail seperti biasanya. Kali ini ia seperti tidak ingin melewatkan hal sekecil apapun tentang detektif ini.

"Ano.. Minggu ini, kau ada waktu?" Shinichi menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, menunjukkan bertapa gugup dirinya kali ini.

"Mmm.. Bagaimana ya? Memangnya ada apa?" Ran menggoda Shinichi

" mau mengajak mu ke..ncan" rasanya darah sudah mengalir deras ke wajah Shinichi.

"Hihi.. Kau benar-benar lucu Shin-chan" Ran menekan kan intonasi bicaranya pada Chan.

"Yasudalah kalau kau tidak mau!" Shinichi mendengus kesal.

Ran menarik tangannya dan mendudukan Shinichi di sampingnya lagi.

"Tentu aku mau Shinichi, tapi setidaknya berjanjilah pada ku kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku seperti sebelumnya" Ran sedikit muram mengingat dirinya ditinggalkan sendirian setelah pria itu menyelesaikan kasus dan hanya mengirimkan Conan.

"Tentu saja, Ran-chan" Shinichi mencoba meyakinkan hatinya kali ini ia tidak akan membuat wanita tegar ini menangis lagi.

Mereka saling pandang kali ini. Mata biru Shinichi benar-benar membuat seorang wanita merasa aman di dekatnya. Senyum lembutnya kali ini berbeda dengan senyum congkak ketika ia memecahkan kasus. Senyum ini.. Tulus

Ran mencoba mencerna situasi yang terjadi, tapi bel pulang sekolah yang berbunyi kuat membuat mereka terkejut.

Dengan pandangan tersipu malu keduanya berjalan beriringan ke dalam kelas. Mereka berpegangan tangan dan melamun dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Mata Shinichi melihat Shiho dan Shuichi berjalan beriringan dan sesuatu yang di bicarakan.

"Baiklah Miyano-san, kau jalan lah terlebih dahulu" Shiho mengangguk dengan mata yang mengikuti Shuichi Akai berjalan hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Ia melenggang ke arah gerbang sekolah. Tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tanpa memperhatikan aura kebencian dari Shinichi.

"Dasar! Wanita itu benar-benar telah menjadi playgirl!" Umpat Shinichi dalam hati dan kemudian tertegun. "Kenapa aku marah?" Pertanyaan ini terus ia ulang dan setiap jawabannya buntuh genggaman tanggannya pada Ran semakin erat.

"Shinichi.." Ran benar-benar merasa laki-laki disebelahnya mencintainya sepenuh hati, bukti nyata yang ia rasakan adalah : Shinichi semakin erat memegang tangannya dan mengalirkan kehangatan dari tangan itu.

**AN:** maaf atas keterlambatan update, sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lama selesai hanya saja proses peng uploadan cerita yang memakan waktu lama, kedepannya mungkin akan ada keterlambatan lagi karena menjelang ujian semester tapi saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa one shoot untuk pengganti ketidak hadiran saya, sekali lagi maaf. :')

**Terimakasih khusus kepada wirna, coffeelover98, L, Ren, Bluerose atas dukungan yang telah diberikan dan terimakasih juga telah membaca cerita saya, terimakasih juga tidak lupa untuk kalian silent reader **** :') waaaah jadi terharu.. **


End file.
